


There's nothing weird about sending your best mate roses

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [44]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The boys all do Valentine's Day a bit differently to one another.Everyone expects Pat and Mitch to take it seriously... but Pat never expected it of his two best friends.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Cameron Bancroft/Ashton Turner, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitchell Starc/Josh Hazlewood, Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, mentions of
Series: Cricverse [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	There's nothing weird about sending your best mate roses

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021

Valentine’s Day fell on a Sunday, this year, and the New South Wales men’s team had the day off.

Despite his husband being on the other side of the Tasman Sea, in New Zealand, with the white ball squad, Pat received a delivery in the morning. Mitch had sent him two dozen red roses, and two blocks of Pat’s favourite chocolate - the one with the jelly pieces and popping candy.

He set the roses into the special vase they had in Sydney, on the kitchen counter, heart warm. Despite Mitch not originally being passionate about the day, he had grown to love it - he loved how much Pat loved it, and always enjoyed making a fuss - he loved any excuse to let Pat know how much he loved him.

Mitch had also been Pat’s first Valentine, back when they had first gotten together. Naturally, he had made the effort to ask Pat to be his Valentine every year since - this was their tenth, together.

Mitch had left Pat a card before he headed to New Zealand, instructing Pat not to open it until today - he wanted to give Pat a handwritten one, not one transcribed by a ‘horny middle aged lady at a florist,’ in his words. In the card, he tried to draw ten love hearts for their ten years of Valentine’s Days - but they looked kind of limp, and that was even more endearing, to Pat.

He called Mitch as soon as he had read the card.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Mitch answered, making Pat smile as he leant against the kitchen island.

“Morning, Mitchy, happy Valentine’s Day! Thank you for the roses and chocolate, I haven’t stopped smiling since they came.”

When Mitch replied, Pat could hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re welcome, bub. Can’t believe this is number ten,” Mitch mused.

“Our first one was when you were man of the match at the ‘G in the World Cup,” Pat remembered.

Mitch chuckled. “That was a good night,” he agreed. “A very good night.”

Pat sighed. “Miss you already. The house is too tidy.”  
  
Mitch huffed a soft laugh. “Leave some shoes out just to annoy yourself,” he suggested.

Pat laughed, heart warm. “I will. Did you open your card?”

“I did,” Mitch replied. “It was so sweet. Thank you, baby. I love you,”

“Love you more,” Pat replied. “What are you doing now?”

“About to head down for an early lunch before a big training block,” Mitch replied. “AT says he and Bangers don’t do Valentine’s Day but I don’t believe that for a second, not when they’ve been together so long.”

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “There’s a few boys that claim not to do Valentine’s Day, actually.”

*

Over in New Zealand, that morning, Aaron had woken Glenn up by opening the curtains of their hotel room, getting back into bed and peppering his face with kisses.

Glenn opened his eyes with a smile, gripping Aaron’s cheek.

“What’re you doing?” Glenn mumbled, unable to fight back giggles at the tickling sensation.

Aaron settled beside him, wrapping an arm around Glenn’s waist.

“Saying good morning,” Aaron replied. “Happy Valentine’s Day, bub.”

Glenn beamed, catching Aaron’s lips and kissing him properly. “What happened to Aaron James _Valentine’s Day is stupid and a scam_ Finch?”

Aaron chuckled. “You happened,” he replied, pecking Glenn’s lips once more.

“You used to be so against it when we were younger,” Glenn reminded.

Aaron shrugged. “I also never used to think I’d be the type to propose to a man or wear an engagement ring,” he reasoned. “If it means a lot to you, it means a lot to me.”

Glenn melted, pulling Aaron down for a deeper kiss.

*

A little while later, Adam and Marcus were at the table next to Aaron and Glenn for lunch, separated a metre and a half.

Glenn was looking radiant, talking enthusiastically about something Adam couldn’t quite hear, while Aaron listened fondly.

Adam nudged Marcus’ foot under the table, getting his fiancé’s attention.

“Reckon they’re really into Valentine’s Day?” Adam asked, screwing up his nose.

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Probably. Glenn looks like Aaron’s given him a hell of a morning.”

Adam faked a retch. “This is my issue. Why wait for a particular day on the calendar to do something?”

Marcus nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. He leant in over the table, encouraging Adam to do the same. “Why would I wait ’til today to fuck you ’til you’re begging, when we enjoyed it so much last night?”

Adam pulled away, blushing, appreciating the way Marcus’ eyes darkened at the memory.

“Mm, good point,” Adam agreed, tucking some hair behind his ear, trying to compose himself again.

Glenn looked over at that point, and saw the heated look Adam and Marcus were exchanging.

“Jeez, boys, I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but save it for when you’re alone,” Aaron raised his eyebrows.

The attention only made Adam blush more.

“I thought you were anti Valentine’s Day,” Marcus pointed out.

Glenn chuckled, reaching for Aaron’s hand.

“No, he’s spoilt me this morning,” Glenn replied.

Adam raised his eyebrows. “What did he get you?”

Glenn realised where Adam had misunderstood.

“Oh, we don’t really do… flowers or anything,” Glenn said, hoping Adam would catch on.

Adam didn’t catch on. “Isn’t that the whole point of Valentine’s Day?”

Aaron tried to set the conversation straight without taking it too far. “We like to… spend quality time, together,” he said.

Finally, Adam caught on. “Okay, too much information.”

“You literally asked,” Glenn chuckled.

Marcus shook his head fondly, linking his leg with Adam’s under the table.

*

Tim had never really been interested in Valentine’s Day. He and Steve hadn’t exactly celebrated their first one together - Tim had been in Sydney, staying with Steve for the very first time, but their relationship had been new, and they let the day pass them by.

Now, though, he knew how much Steve loved flowers... but Steve agreed with him that the date itself was arbitrary.

A couple of years back, Bails had offhandedly said that Tim was so stingy that he’d be the type to buy Steve roses the day after Valentine’s Day, when they were all on sale.

Naturally, Tim had bristled at that... and it had become his tradition to buy Steve roses on the day _before_ , instead.

When Patty sent a photo to Steve of the roses Mitch had sent him, Steve chuckled, privately thinking that it was _slightly_ over the top for a couple who’d been together for nine years.

**Steve** : That’s cute mate. Glad he’s still crazy about you after 1000 years :P

**PCM** : It’s only 9, but yeah. Very lucky ❤️ you and Timmy still anti VD?

It took Steve a few moments to work out what Pat meant by _VD_.

**Steve** : [Attachment: 1 image]

**Steve** : Timmy sent these yesterday ❤️ it’s our thing

**PCM** : Very sweet mate. See you at training tomorrow!

*

The following evening, after their match, Pat ended up dropping into Starcy’s for a beer.

It took him less than thirty seconds to notice the roses on the kitchen bench.

“Uh, mate, is there something you need to tell me?” Pat asked carefully.

Starcy looked at him, eyes wide. “No?”

Pat cleared his throat, looking straight at the vase. “Did someone give you these for Valentine’s Day?”

Only then did Starcy realise. He didn’t meet Pat’s eyes, getting beers out of the fridge to buy himself some time.

“Starcy...”

Starcy handed a beer to Pat, gesturing with his head towards the couch.

When they were sitting side by side, the Australian Open on the TV for background noise, Pat looked at Starcy expectantly.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Pat reminded.

“I’ve forgotten it,” Starcy lied, sipping his beer.

“Who are those roses from?”

Starcy picked at the label on his beer, knowing he had put the answer off as long as he could.

“Josh,” he said gently. “We’ve been each other’s Valentines since we first got close when we were like, 17 and 18.”

Pat blinked. His two best friends had been each other’s Valentines... for over a decade?

“It’s not a romantic thing,” Starcy rushed to explain. “When we were younger we were talking about how dumb the whole concept is. No offence,” he added, knowing how much Pat adored it. “So I decided, why not send my best mate roses? Stupid for only dating kids to get to enjoy the occasion.”

Pat took that all in. “Josh... was your Valentine?”

“Always is,” Starcy shrugged, as if it weren’t a big deal at all. “There’s nothing weird about sending your best mate roses,” he said, as if trying to assure himself.

Pat nodded solemnly, unsure what to make of any of this.

He dropped the topic, after that, and the boys enjoyed their beer, despite a short interruption when Mitch called Pat to let him know he was hungry.

Pat’s mind was still racing - he’d known Josh and Starcy his entire adult life. They had been his best friends for just as long. The two of them had always been as close as brothers - but Pat had never thought they were anything more than friends. And that was something Pat always prided himself on being able to see.

Starcy noticed Pat was a bit distracted, so he bumped his knee. “Hey. What are you thinking about?”

Pat couldn’t admit it - it wasn’t the time. Instead, he put on a smile. “Want another beer?”

*

When Pat headed home, Starcy called Josh straight away.

“Patty’s gone gome,” Mitch explained.

“Alright,” Josh replied. “Come over? I’ll cook dinner.”

“Didn’t you spoil me enough yesterday?” Mitch asked with a grin.

Josh chuckled warmly, and the sound made Mitch melt.

“Never enough,” Josh replied, and Mitch could hear the smile in his voice. “Coming?”

“Of course,” Mitch replied. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Drive safe,” Josh replied. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
